


the wild world of robbie

by 5magnus10



Category: LazyTown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5magnus10/pseuds/5magnus10
Summary: Robbie is autistic and he finds out his mom has passed away, he was very attached to her and he needs to learn how to be independent in cleaning and living, robbie lived alone but he relied on mom to help him clean and get his shopping, robbie also has a hole in his heart which causes a heart attack- will be a sportarobbie.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet morning, robbie just finished his morning routine, he had breakfast, brushed his teeth got dressed and was now laying on his fluffy orange chair. Robbie was watching his favourite show and thinking about his moms birthday, he was excited to see her, robbie has autism and has been really attached to his mom since he was born. Robbie's phone rang.

Hello?

Hi robbie its your brother glanni, i need to come over and tell you something. Its very important.

Oh.. okay.

Ill be there soon robbie.

Okay bye glanni.

Bye.

That made robbie frustrated, he doesnt like it when people dont tell him what's happening, his therapist taught him to do replacement behaviours when he is frustrated. Robbie started pacing around his living room and was squishing his stress toy.

Knock knock

Its open.

Robbie are you okay?

No, im frustrated.

Im sorry was that my fault.

Yes you frustrated me.

Im sorry can you take a seat?

No you frustrated me so now i have to walk.

Robbie its important for you to sit down.

Fine.

Robbie, mom died this morning at 3am.

What does that mean?

It means… mom has gone to heaven.

Will she be back in time for her birthday?

No robbie, shes staying there forever

She cant she has to come back for her birthday!

Robbie calm, mom said she loves you, and she told me to tell you that you now have an angel watching over you forever.

I dont want an angel i want mom!

Robbie stood up and started pacing again squeezing his stress ball.

Robbie, i know you want mom, but, mom had to go to heaven, there was nothing she could do about it, im sorry.

Robbie still didnt quite understand he just remembers his mom talking to him about heaven, when he was little, and how she will go to heaven soon.

I remembered mom talking to me about heaven when i was little.

What did she say robbie?

She told me she will have to go to heaven soon.

And that's where she is robbie, on friday we have to go to moms funeral, mom will be there but she'll be in a box thing you're not allowed to touch her or open the box but you're allowed to hug the box and put your special flower on it the one you get for moms birthday every year. Is that okay?

Why am i not allowed to open the box?

Because.. You're not allowed to.

But why? And why will mom be in a box? Thats cruel.

Robbie its not cruel, you just cant open the box okay.

Okay.

Its going to be sad robbie, there will be a lot of people crying, dad will cry, you dont have to if youre not sad, but you will want to bring your headphones because it'll be loud okay.

Okay.

Robbie started grabbing his chest and started panicking.

Robbie sit down let me check your heart.

Glanni was a paramedic, and he always kept robbies heart medicine on him just in case.

Robbie you're stressing your heart out, you need to relax.

Robbie lied down and relaxed, he was nonverbal at this point everything happened so fast he couldn't handle it.

Robbie, why dont you go for a walk, ill clean your house and then we can go to dads for moms birthday celebration, we will still do our routine okay, we'll go see jake at the prison, and then go to dads for dinner drinks and we will have moms cake okay.

O..okay.

Love you robbie.

L..love you too glanni.

So robbie went on his way for a walk, he decided to sit on the bench at the basketball court and watch sportacus and everyone play basketball, robbie looked very sad.


	2. Chapter 2

robbie looked very sad, sportacus noticed and went over to him.

Robbie? Are you okay?

Uh uh..

Whats wrong?

My mom went to heaven. Glanni told me she died but i dont know what that means and then he told me mom went to heaven forever and now im sad because i wont be able to see mom for her birthday.

Im sorry robbie, is there anything i can do for you?

Bring my mom back from heaven.

Im sorry robbie, i cant do that.

But you said..

I know what i said, but robbie i cant make people come back from heaven, i meant i could clean your lair for you.

My brother glanni is doing that.

Well i could get you a drink?

No thanks i dont need one.

Okay, how about you play basketball with us.

I.. i dont know..

Come on it'll get your mind off things.

I..i..i dont know how to play…

I can teach you.

Oh.. okay i guess.

Sport teaches robbie how to play. Back in robbies lair, glanni cleaned up robbies lair, robbie has a sensory issue with washing dishes, their mom always came over to do his dishes because he cant stand the water on his hands or the textures of the plates when theyre wet, robbie also cant do his own washing because of the sensory issue, he is fine putton on and taking off his clothes but he has never been able to put them in the wash. So glanni does a bit of washing and cleaning for him, and he put up pictures of his mom on the walls to remind him that mom was watching over him. Glanni started tearing up when he out the pictures on the wall, it just hit him that his mom was never going to be around for his kids, or his wedding, he took a moment to just look at the pictures and then continued cleaning until his phone rang.

Hello?

Hey glanni its dad.

Hi dad.

Where are you? Are you at work?

No i just went to robbies to tell him the news and clean his lair.

Oh.. how did he take it?

Well… not very well.. He didnt know what dying meant so i tried to explain that mom went to heaven and well i guess he understood.. I dont know but at least hes doing his replacement behaviours, he got frustrated and insted of going into a meltdown he took his stressball and walked around his living room.

Oh thats good, hes learning.

Hey, do you remember mom making that box for robbie?

Yes, the one in case she died suddenly?

yeah , do you know where that is?

I think its under our bed, mom put something in it 30 minutes before she died.

Oh okay, you and me need to give that to robbie at the same time, he will appreciate all of us being there, and we can laugh at the funny thing mom put in there.

Okay it sounds like a plan son. Ill see you at the prison soon okay.

Alright dad.

Bye

Bye dad love you.

Love you too.

Glanni finished cleaning and went out to find robbie and make sure he was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Back with robbie. Sportacus was teaching robbie to play basketball, robbie was about to shoot the ball but dropped it and grabbed his chest and landed on the floor.

Robbie!

I...im okay..

You dont look okay.

I.. im fine, its my heart..

Glanni sees robbie fall and he runs to robbie at full speed.

Robbie!

Glanni.. Dont yell… it hurts my ears…

Sorry, are you okay.

No i have pain.

In your heart?

Yes, my heart hurts.

Here take some of your medicine.

Thank you.

I didnt know robbie takes medicine.

Yeah he takes heart medicine twice a day and and medicine for his autism once a day.

Oh, but you cant mix heart medicine.

usually you shouldnt mix any heart medicine with other medicine because it could mess up your heart but the medicine robbie is on for his autism makes him really hyper, and his heart medicine makes him calm, so they balance themselves out its weird but they do that.

Oh.. okay, well will he be okay?

Yes, hell be fine, physical activity makes his chest hurt, basketball isnt really a good thing for him.

Oh im sorry i shouldn't have suggested it.

Its okay he can usually pace himself if he wants to do physical activity but he didnt today. Anyways robbie and i have to meet our dad at the prison for our older brother and robbie needs to get his special flower for mom.

Oh okay well ill see you around. Bye robbie.

bye ..sportacus.

Sportacus walks away.

Hey you didnt call him sportaflop, thats new.

Huh? Oh.. right.

Lets get your flower for mom okay bud.

Okay..

Robbie gets up and walks with glanni to the car, glanni drove robbie to the flower shop.

Alright robbie ill wait in the car take your headphones.

Okay.

Robbie put his headphones on and walked into the flower shop and finds his mom's flower but there was none left.

Hi can i help you sir?

I need my moms flower, why isnt here!?

Sorry sir we're out of stock, i can get you something else?

No! I need moms flower!

Sorry sir i dont have any.

Glanni heard yelling and decided to go inside and make sure robbie was okay.

Robbie? Its glanni.

I WANT MOMS FLOWER!

Robbie calm down, replacement behaviours please.

Robbie grabbed his stress ball and walked around the store mumbling.

Im so sorry, my brother has autism, and our mom just died this morning.

Oh im sorry i didnt know.

Its okay, he'll just do this for a while until he calms down.

Do you want me to turn the lights down?

That will help.

Okay ill do that for him.

The shop owner dimmed the lights and turned down the music, and tried to search for the flower robbie is after.

Robbie calm down.

I cant!

Yes you can.

No! I need moms flower!

Robbie you can pick another one.

No i cant!

Yes you can, you have to buddy, look this one is similar.

Nope!

Well robbie im sorry you have to pick another one.

The shop owner comes out with robbies special flower.

Here i found one in the back.

Thank you so much, we just avoided a meltdown. How much is it?

There is no price, just take it, one dollar isnt going to make a difference in my pay.

Are you sure?

Positive, whats your brothers name?

My name is robbie.

Nice to meet you robbie, im ithro.

Robbie looks at him and continues walking around.

Sorry he's in a mood.

No im not!

Glanni rolled his eyes.

Thank you ithro, ill see you on friday.

Alright see you then.

Come on cranky lets go.

Im not cranky!

Robbie said in a cranky voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Sure youre not.

Robbie and glanni drive to the prison.

Robbie you need to be nicer to people.

I was nice.

Robbie yelling in someone's face isn't nice.

Oh.

Its okay, just remember when you're frustrated you need to do replacement behaviours.

I need new replacement behaviours.

Like?

A new stress ball.

Robbie thats not a new behaviour, thats just wanting something new.

Oh.

Its okay, lets go see jake, remember the police have to touch you, its a soft touch remember.

I dont like soft touch i like hard touch.

Ill ask them to do a hard touch okay.

Okay.

They walk into the prison.

Hello welcome are you visiting today?

Yes were going to visit our brother Jake rotten.

Okay, here's a badge for you two

Thank you, oh also my brother here has autism, he is happy to be searched but he will hit if he has a soft touch, he likes pressure, if you can could you search him with a hard touch? we have this problem every time we visit.

If you would prefer we can get him through the metal detector and then just go around his body with a hand held one to make sure, instead of touching.

That might work, can he keep his headphones on?

Yes, do they have metal in them?

I don't believe so.

Alright.

Okay robbie walk through there.

Okay.

He walks through the metal detector and it beeps and scares robbie into a meltdown.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Robbie relax please.

Robbie sits down and rocks and cries.


	5. Chapter 5

Robbie its okay.

Glanni hugs him like their mom would and sings and it calms him down.

It beeped.

I know its okay, your headphones must have metal in them

Do you mind if we check the headphones.

Yes thats fine, robbie cover your ears.

Glanni takes robbies headphones off and robbie covers his ears from the noise. The guards inspect it and it beeps meaning there is metal inside.

Okay thats fine theres metal in it, dont stress we just need him to stand up so we can do a quick search.

Yep thats fine.

Glanni stands robbie up and holds him while he's being searched.

Okay all clear. Sorry mr rotten, hope you are okay.

Robbie pushes his face into his brothers shoulder.

Thank you, say thank you robbie.

T..t..thank you…

Thats alright.

Glanni walks with robbie to the visiting part to meet jake, when they get there jake is sitting at a table waiting.

Hi jake.

Hi glanni, hi robbie.

Robbie pushes his face more into glanni.

What happened?

Robbie had a meltdown going through the metal detector.

Oh robbie, its okay do you want to give me a hug?

Uh huh….

Come on then.

Robbie ran over to jake and gave him a big hug.

Its okay robbie.

Mhm

Robbie wiped away his tears and sat next to his brother and lied on him.

Anyways we're here because mom passed away this morning.

Oh.. moms gone?

Yeah.. she told me to tell you that she is really proud of you she wrote this letter for you.

Hey she didnt write a letter for me.

Oh.. ah… mom left something for you that ill… give to you later.

Oh.. okay.

Anyways heres the letter, you can read it in your own time okay.

Thanks glanni.

No worries.

Their dad walks in and robbie went straight for him.

Dad!

Woah! Robbie! Are you excited to see me.

I love you dad.

I love you too. I have good news and i have bad news. Who wants to hear what first?

They all say good news.

Alright good news is that jake is allowed out of prison.

Wait really?

yes , and the bad news is…..there is no bad news boy youre getting out of prison.

OH MY GOD REALLY? FOREVER?

yes , you'll have to see a parole officer once a month and if you get caught doing something bad you'll have to come back, the officers are letting us go in and help you pack.

Wait i get to go today?

Yes lets go.

Jake takes his brothers and dad to his cell. Everyone are in their units because its visiting times and usually everyone who is not having visitors have to stay in their cell, so no one is near, they get to Jakes Cell, an officer handed him a clear bag.

Thank you, come in robbie you can sit on my bed.

Okay.

Robbie sits on his brothers bed and looks at the pictures on the wall.

Jake?

Yes robbie?

Why do you have a picture of me on the wall?

To remind me of what an awesome brother you are.

Oh…

And also it reminds me of home.. I missed you robbie, i miss being your big brother protecting you all the time.

Why is this room so small?

Because i was in trouble robbie, and there's only one of me living here i dont need a big room.

Oh..

Hey robbie i have a special job for you.

Yeah?

I need you to take all the pictures and drawings off the walls and put them in this bag.

Okay.

Robbie got right to work and took down the drawings and photos. Glanni and Jake started clearing out everything.

Hey glanni?

Yes?

How has robbie been?

Hes been okay.. I guess.. Hes been having a bunch of meltdowns which isnt really like him. I mean yeah the odd occasion here and there, but this week he had about ten which isnt like him.

No not at all like him.

I dont know what to do, i dont know if i can look after him and manage work at the same time…

How much care does he need?

Well he lives alone now, when you went to prison he lived at home with mom and dad, but mom got him a place, she used to go over every day to see him. It must be tough to live alone with autism.

Well… i can move in with him.. I mean i can work at the town he lives in and i can also take care of him.. Get his groceries and deal with anything he needs.

That could work you know.

I know.. That's why i suggested it.

Hey robbie?

Yes glanni?

How would you like to live with jake?

In here? No way, i like my home.

No silly i mean jake could live with you at your home.

Oh.. well sure.

He'll take care of you and clean your lair.

Yes i like that.

Right its sorted then, jake will live with you.

They all finish cleaning up and its time to go back through the metal detectors.

Nooo not that again.

Robbie holds onto glanni for dear life.

Robbie relax, we just have to take your headphones off before we go in.

O.. okay.

Glanni takes robbies headphones off and robbie walks through.

Hey sir we need to do a random strip search.

Oh….

Um.. officer he has autism that wont go very well.

Well too bad, he has to do it its policy, fine well can i go in too he needs me there.

Fine but ill strip search you too.

Thats fine. Now robbie, we have to go with the officer, he has to see you naked.

But i dont want him to see my doodle.

I know but he has to check its the rules okay, ill do it too.

Robbie covers his face and walks in.


	6. Chapter 6

Right clothes off please.

Glanni takes his clothes off and helps robbie take his clothes off, robbie immediately covers his area.

Sir hands off.

Robbie hands up in the sky.

He put his hands up and the officer checked him and glanni.

Right you're free to go.

Thank you officer.

Glanni helps robbie get dressed.

I dont like that!

I know but its done now, lets get you to dads

They all head over to robbies dads house and they all had a drink and celebrated robbies moms life, after a while robbies dad and brothers took robbie to a bedroom and robbies dad pulled out a keepsafe box that said robbies box on it.

Dad whats that?

This is a box that mom made for you, after you were diagnosed with autism mom made this box and put special memories of you in here, and she wrote a letter every week about how you were doing, she actually wrote her last letter a couple days ago.

They all sit down on the bed and robbie opens the box the first thing he sees is a teddy he had as a kid.

*gasp* its teddy.

Yeah buddy, when mom helped you move out and you didnt want teddy anymore she kept it.

Wow.

Robbie pulls out all the letters and at the bottom were photos and a tape recorder, robbie picked up the photos first.

Dad was that me as a baby?

Yep thats you, glanni was holding you for the first time after you were born, he was so happy.

Thats glanni?

Yes bud thats me i was 13 there.

Wow.

Robbie goes through the photos and then plays the tape that was left.

Hi robbie this is mom, you said your first word today, * in the background say it robbie* hi mommy.

It cuts to another tape.

Hi robbie its mom, you were very sick today, and you had a meltdown today, you hit me and gave me a black eye, i still love you but dam are you strong.

It goes through more recordings and the very last one is robbies mom singing and robbie bursted into tears and so did his dad and brothers.

Its okay buddy mom loves you.

I want her back.

I know we all want mom back.

The recoding has one more left.

Hi robbie, i love you so much, this is going to be my last recording.. Im dying honey, i know you dont know what that means but it means im no longer going to be here for you, im going to heaven… one day we will see each other i promise i will be your angel forever. In teddy i left a thousand dollars for you that goes towards a service dog, ive been saving up for one for you since i found out about your autsim. Get yourself a german shepherd that is your favorite dog. Be a good boy for dad, and remember to always keep your head up. I didnt want you to come and see me because im afraid i would scare you, and i know you dont like hospitals, but i love you so much robbie make me proud robbie.

It cuts to more singing and then it finishes.

Do you understand why mom cant come back now robbie?

Yes mom is in heaven.

Thats right but she is sitting right in here

Robbies dad points to robbies heart.

My shirt?

No robbie your heart mom is in your heart always.

Does she make my heart pump?

Yes, in a way, she makes sure youre safe.

Robbie looks at his chest.

Hi mom!

The room got really cold all of a sudden and teddy flew onto the bedside and sat nicely like robbies mom wanted to let robbie know she was there.

Was that mom?

Could be son, lets go ill get you a drink how about that?

Okay

Some time passes, months, years, and robbie was depressed, he didnt leave his house, when glanni came over he would hide in his room and jake and glanni were concerned, robbie hasn't gotten his service dog yet he needed approval from the doctor but he wouldnt leave the house, so glanni and jake call his doctor and arrange for him to come and check out robbie. He knocks at the door and robbie answers.

Hello?

Hi robbie its your doctor.

Im not sick!

No but im here to see if you can get your service dog.

Go away!

Please robbie i need to ask you some questions.

No!

Robbie walks away and goes to his room and jake answers.

Hi sorry im robbies older brother, come in.

Thank you, hes not right is he?

No ever since mom.. Well passed hes been like this i think he needs a service dog badly.

Yes i legally have to ask him questions about it, hes going to get one no matter what, how much savings do you have for a service dog?

Mom left him a thousand and ive saved up five hundred from work for him.

Alright.. I can probably fund most of the cost for the dog or even all of it, the thousand can go towards dog toys and training.

That would be awesome, he really wants a german shepherd.

Alright ill see what i can do but i have to talk to him.

Alright

Jake takes the doctor to robbies room


End file.
